Parental Control
by Pancake1236
Summary: Stuck in Seattle during summer break Meredith decides to participate the TV Show "Parental Control"... Based on MTV's "Parental Control", written last year. Daily Updates!
1. The Idea

**Soo, another old fic I found today^^ It's basically based on MTV's show "Parental Control" just with MerDer. Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Parental Control

Mom: Hi, my name is Elaine Shepherd, I'm Derek's mom. I'm a stay home mom and housewife.

Dad: My name's Charlie Shepherd, I'm Derek's dad. I'm the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Mom: We love our son more than anything. We know he'll get very successful one day. There is just one thing standing in his way….

Both: …Bethany!

Elaine: She's rude…

Charlie: …she curses…

Elaine: She's an unbelievable slob…

Charlie: She distracts him…

Both: So something has got to change!

Nancy: My parents have made a notice to get to know interested girls. I'm Derek's older sister and it affects me too, so I'm going to help them choose.

Derek: Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd and I'm 19 years old. I'm going to college and one day I wanna attend medical school and become a surgeon! Apparently my parents don't like my girlfriend Bethany. We've been together for almost three months now. She's really spontaneous and gets me in all kind of trouble.

My parents and my sister Nancy are going to pick out two dates for me. I'm going to go on two dates and at the end of the day I'm going to choose one of them.

WANTED:

Interesting, spontaneous

Kind, nice girl, looking for handsome 19-year-old

Come by and meet us at a get-to-know chat

On 22nd July at 9.00am!

Hosted by MTV

The four girls were sitting in a café when they got the flyer…

Cristina: Meredith, this is just what you need!

Meredith: Seriously? A blind date?!

Addison: It's not a blind date! It's hosted by MTV! You're gonna be on TV!

Izzie: Mer, it's parental control!!! You know how cool this is?!

Meredith: Then why don't you guys take part?!

Izzie: Because…I have Alex!

Addison: I have Mark!

Cristina: Come on! He's in your age!

Izzie: Yeah, ever since you dated Finn you're single! You've been alone for so long now!

Meredith: That was one week ago!

Addison: Come on! You have nothing to loose! You're interesting, spontaneous, kind…

Cristina:…nice, sexy, hot, …

Meredith: I'm not interested! Besides, do you know how embarrassing it's going to be when the guys doesn't pick you?!

Izzie: Well, first of all you have to get past the parents…

Addison: …but that won't be a problem! You're everybody's darling!

Meredith: I don't know…

Addison: Come on, Meredith!

Cristina & Izzie: Come on, Mer!

Waiter: Yeah come on!

Meredith: Why are you guys so hell-bent getting me go to this thing?

Addison: You need to date!

Izzie: Seriously! We're sick of you moping around while we make out with our guys! (Cristina glares)Well, girl in her case…

Cristina: Thanks

Meredith: Ok…

All: Wohooooooooo!

Meredith: This is going to be so embarrassing!

Waiter: You're scared because this is going to be embarrassing? Never thought that you could meet your true love, the parents accept you, worldwide everybody sees him choosing you?

Meredith: You're kinda gooey…

Waiter: My point, you should give it a try. That doesn't happen everyday in Seattle! If you're scared of a little competition, I have the ultimate idea…

Meredith: And that is…?

Cristina: We all take part!

Waiter: Yep!

Addison: What?!

Izzie: Why?!

Cristina: Easy! They're only gonna pick 15 out of all the participants and it's summer holiday so nobody is going to be here!

Addison: Your point?!

Izzie: If we all four take part, we can act all crazy and Mer has the best chances!

Cristina: Strike, dolly!

Addison: What about our boyfriends…and girlfriends!

Cristina: We're just gonna tell 'em.

Meredith: I don't know…

Izzie: Come on! We're stuck here the whole summer! What do you want? Chances to go on TV and meet a really hot guy or strolling around, doing nothing?!

Meredith: Ok, I'm in!

Cristina: Yes! This is going to be so much fun!

Addison: Yeah, I wonder who that guy is…


	2. The Plan

Presentation…

Elaine & Nancy: Hi!

Addison: Hi! My name's Addison!

Charlie: Hello Addison…

Elaine: Tell us a little bit about yourself, Addison.

Addison: Well, I'm 17, go to college, I LOVE to party, some say I'm Seattle's party queen, I'm a Forbes-Montgomery, so that means I'm rich! I can have everything I want and so does your son. I think school is kinda overrated…

Charlie: Ooookay… and why is that so?

Addison: Hello?! People go to school to get a good job with high salary! I don't need a job!

Nancy: (mumbles)Great, the bitchy heiress…

Elaine: Well, our son likes music… are you musically talented?

Addison: Well, I sing under the shower…

Charlie: Oh really?! Sing us something!

Addison: (in a horrible voice)_If I was a rich girl, …na na na na na na na nananananananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Nancy: OK! That's enough!

Charlie: (coughs)Ok, well he likes to dance…can you dance?

Addison: Of course! (dances like crazy)

Nancy: (mumbles)That's just slutty pole dancing!

Charlie: What is your ambition?

Addison: Take over my family's freaking money.

Elaine: Ok, final question…Why should we pick you?

Addison: I have the money and I'm hot!

Nancy: Ok, that's it! Nice meeting you Addison! Bye!!!

Elaine: Next one!

* * *

Meredith: How did it go?

Addison: Awesome, just like we planned!

Izzie: I'm next!

* * *

Nancy: Hi!

Izzie: Hello everyone! I'm Isobel but please call me Izzie! Oh my god I'm so excited! This is going to be awesome! Seriously!!!

Charlie: Okay…

Elaine: Izzie, tell us a little about yourself, please.

Izzie: Okay, well…I'm 17, go to school, meet friends, I love dogs and animals! Oh and I also love gossips and all these kinda stuff, I always make my homework, I was 2 ½ years together with my last boyfriend and then…(starts to sob)…and then he cheated on me…and I..I…god I hate him….but you know that was 8 months ago and…and…I'm fine, I'm okay! I'm so over him!! Seriously!!! (puts on a fake grin)

Nancy: Sure, sure…

Charlie: Do you like music?

Izzie: Yes of course!

Nancy: What kind of music do you like? Hip-hop? R'n'B?

Izzie: God no! I hate those modern things! I love Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Debussy…

Elaine: Mhm…okay that's good

Charlie: Very sophisticated lady, you are!

Nancy: More like "Stuck in the past" (Charlie pokes her) Ouch!

Charlie: Do you like to dance?

Izzie: I dance ballet! But I don't have my shoes with me!

Elaine: What is your ambition?

Izzie: An own muffin bakery!

Nancy: That's ok! Final question!

Elaine: Why should we pick you?

Izzie: Uhm…I…bake? I love to bake muffins!

Nancy: Ok, nice meeting you! Bye!

* * *

Addison: God, why are you crying?!

Izzie: Oh, don't worry. I was just doing what was necessary!

Cristina: I'm next!

* * *

Charlie: Hi!

Cristina: Cristina Yang, nice meeting you.

Elaine: So Cristina…tell us a little bit about yourself

Cristina: I'm 17, go to school, Tequila is my drug of choice, I love to get shitfaced drunk, I sleep with inappropriate men, hate my freaking mother, she fucking hates me, I'm the best student at school, I don't cook, don't tidy my room and I don't care.

Charlie:…

Nancy: Aha…

Elaine: Hm…so, you sleep with inappropriate men…how long were you and your last boyfriend together?

Cristina: Girlfriend. You mean girlfriend. I was 6 months together with my last slutty partner. Her slutty name was Amy.

Nancy: Wow

Charlie: Ok, do you like music?

Cristina: No

Nancy: Hip-hop, rock, classic, …

Cristina: God, I hate music.

Elaine: Mhm…do you dance? (Cristina bursts out laughing)

Cristina: This is just so fucking funny!

Charlie: Sorry?!

Cristina: No I don't freaking dance the ballet, or salsa or whatever! When I go to a bar I get drunk and bring men back to my place.

Charlie: Okay, Why should we pick you?

Cristina: Cause I'm the fucking best at everything!

Nancy: Bye! Next one! (Cristina leaves)

Elaine: Are there no decent women left in Seattle?!

* * *

Meredith: How did it go?

Cristina: Fucking great! She didn't even ask me the "Ambition" question!

Addison: Haha, your turn, Meredith!

* * *

Elaine: Hi!

Meredith: Hi! I'm Meredith Grey.

Nancy: The daughter of Ellis Grey?!

Charlie: Dr. Ellis Grey?!

Meredith: Uhm…well… yeah

Charlie: I'm Charlie: Dr. Charlie Shepherd.

Meredith: Oooh! The neurosurgeon who invented the Shepherd-method!

Elaine: You know the Shepherd method?

Meredith: Yeah, well…my mom and I wanna go to medical school

Nancy: (actually smiles) Really? Tell us a little bit about yourself

Meredith: Well I'm 17, I go to school I know how to have fun but I know my limits, I have a clear record at the police station, I never get drunk, when my mom doesn't have the time I cook for her and keep our house clean, I like music and dancing

Elaine: Really? You like music? Favourite band?

Meredith: I know it sounds weird, but…The Clash!

Nancy: Seriously?!

Meredith: Seriously. I think they're really cool!

Charlie: Great! Do you like to dance?

Meredith: I love to dance! I can dance the Salsa, Tango, belly dancing and Hula

Elaine: Hula hula? Hawaiian?!

Charlie: Can you show us?

Meredith: Sure (stands up and moves her hips perfectly)

Nancy: Wow, that's hot!

Elaine: Yeah! So what's your ambition?

Meredith: I want to become a surgeon. I'm quite interested in the brain.

Nancy: This is great!

Elaine: Well, it was really nice meeting you, Meredith!

Charlie: Hope we'll see you again soon!

Meredith: It was nice meeting you too! (she leaves)

* * *

Nancy: I'm totally picking her! (points to a picture)

Elaine: Me too!

Charlie: Me three!

Elaine: But we need a second date for Derek.

Charlie: What do you think about her? (points to a picture)

Nancy: God no! Better her!

Elaine: I agree with Nancy. Well, let's make the announcement.


	3. The Surprise

**I know, just a short one^^**

* * *

The Shepherd family, including Derek's other sisters Kathleen and Liz, sat at the couches waiting for Derek's first date to arrive. Honestly, Derek was ecstatic. He could go on two dates his parents picked out for him, so it couldn't be that bad. And…he had a good reason to go on two dates while he was actually having a girlfriend…

_Bethany: Derek! You can't do that! I forbid you!!!_

_Derek: You forbid?! Who are you? My mother?! Even she forbid me to meet you…and look what happened!_

_Bethany: Derek! I'm you GIRLFRIEND!!!!_

_Derek: It's not like we're married!_

_Bethany: Aaaargh!!!_

_Derek: Look, my parents want it…_

Haha, yeah. His parents wanted it. That was always the best excuse.

_

* * *

_

DING DONG

Elaine: Ooooh! That's my date for you! (runs to the door)

Nancy: (whispers to Derek)Actually, she's just second choice, because we had to choose two. The second girl is way better!

Charlie: (stands up to greet her) Lexie! Nice to meet you again! Don't be shy, come in! Meet Derek!


	4. The Date I

****

In bold are the comments from Bethany&Co from in front of the TV, watching Derek's date…

* * *

Both were on the way to their date, which Lexie picked out. Well…no…actually Lexie didn't pick it out…

_Earlier on the "presentation-day"…_

_Lexie: Mer, where are you going?_

_Meredith: You know "Parental Control"? (Lexie nods) I'm "rehearsing"!!!_

_Lexie: Seriously?! Awesome! But there are all these other girls…_

_Meredith: Don't worry, we have a fool proof plan! (tells her everything)_

_Lexie: But what about the second girl they're gonna choose?_

_Meredith: Damn! You're right._

_Lexie: I could come! Hehe… this is going to be so much fun…_

So that was their genius plan…

Bethany: Yo bitch, you better don't touch him, he's MINE! I swear I'm gonna pull out your hair!

Lexie: (fear evident in her eyes)Uhm…ok…sorry…

Derek didn't like girls who can't fight back. Minus point on Lexie.

**Bethany: Look at her! How could you have EVER chosen her?! **

**Elaine: She's nice. And pretty.**

**Charlie: And smart.**

**Nancy: So unlike another person in this room *coughBETHANYcough***

**Bethany: Have you seen her breasts?! Totally wonder bra! He's gonna miss something real like me.**

**Nancy: Something real like you?! Oh please! There's nothing real in silicon boobs!**

Derek: Sooo…what have you planned for our date?

Lexie: Well, I was thinking about collecting trash?

Derek: (laughs)

Lexie: What?

Derek: Oh, you're not joking.

Lexie: No! We're going to collect the trash in the park and bring them to a factory so they can recycle them!

Derek: Uhm…

Lexie: The global environment affects ALL of us!

Derek: Sure, sure…

**Bethany: HAHA! Oh my fucking god!!! This is going to be hilarious!!! See?! I told you no one's better than ME!**

**Elaine: Sooo wrong…**

**Charlie: Yep…**

**Nancy: Just wait and see…**

Later…

Derek: Sooo…I had fun at our date, I guess…

Lexie: Yes! Me too! We should totally do that again!

Derek: Sure, we'll see…so…uhm…bye (waved awkwardly)

Lexie: Byee!

Inside…

Elaine: So, Derek…

Charlie: Did you have fun, son?

Bethany: Ugh! You stink! I'm so not going to touch you!!!

Nancy: Honestly? I didn't seem like you had fun…

Derek: And you're right. (disappointed from his 1st date)

Elaine: Well, don't worry!

Charlie: We have the perfect girl for you!

_DING DONG_

Nancy: Hi, Meredith! Nice to see you again!


	5. The Date II

****

Again, in bold, the comments from Beth&Co.

* * *

Elaine: Meredith! Nice to see you again!

Meredith: Likewise!

Charlie: Meredith, come meet our son Derek…

Derek: (eyeing her up and down, breathless)Woooow.

Bethany: Hell no, Derek!

Elaine, Charlie&Nancy: Hell YEAH!

Meredith: (extends hand) Hi! I'm Meredith! Ready for our date?

Derek: (still speechless)Uhm…I…uh…sure. I'd love to.

Bethany: Yo bitch! Just had a call from the strip club. They're missing their #1 slut!

Meredith: Oh really?! Why would you get a call from the strip club?! You're their VIP customer?!

Bethany: Hell no, wouldn't waste my money on that!

Meredith: Yeah, I see where the money went…(eyeing her fake breasts)

Nancy: Haha, in your face, Bethany!

Derek: Wow. You're hardcore.

Meredith: You bet I am! Let's go! We have a date.

She was hot. Plus point. His parents liked her. Plus point. She was hot. Plus point. She knew how to fight back. Plus point. She was insanely hot. Plus point.

_Damn that girl's perfect!_

Derek: So…what did you plan?

Meredith: Well, I was thinking about a late lunch, swimming pool and club.

Derek: Awesome! Let's have lunch.

* * *

Pizzeria…

Meredith: There is one thing…

Derek: Sure?

Meredith: We're going to cook our own meal.

Derek: So you mean…

Meredith: Yes, our own pizza. You think you can handle that?

Derek: Why sure I can!

With that they put on their aprons, helping one another while Derek's hands came dangerously near her deep cleavage, almost touching them.

**Bethany: He did not just…**

**Nancy: He did, Bethany. He did and we all saw it. So shut the hell up!**

Derek: So, you like pizza?

Meredith: Yep. What topping are you going to put on your pizza?

Derek: Well, I know it sound weird but…

Meredith: But? I'm pro weird. Trust me!

Derek: I like feta cheese, olives, tuna, ham, eggs and pineapple?

Meredith: Oh…

Derek: Oh what? I know, but it's really good! You should try it!

Meredith: I did try it. You wanna make one big pizza?

Derek: Are you saying you like it too?!

Meredith: Mhm…

Derek: Wow

Plus point for same pizza topping.

After they ate pizza out of one another's hand, they walked hand in hand (!) to the swimming pool. They just found a place in the shade and started stripping their clothes off and ready for the pool…

Derek: (ogling her)Woow…

Meredith: Sorry?

Derek: You look…wow…

**Bethany: Wonder bra. For sure.**

**Nancy: Oh shut up! You're just jealous because she ain't no fake boobs!**

**Charlie: Ha! In your face!**

Meredith: (blushing)Thanks…so should we get into the pool? Oh well, first the cold shower… (turns on the water)

Derek: Oh GOD! It's freezing!

Meredith: You have to take the shower, otherwise you're really going to freeze your cute butt off!

**Bethany: Did she just say that…**

**Elaine: Yes Bethany. How many times are you going to ask?! **

**Charlie: Are you blind?**

**Nancy: Are you deaf?**

**Bethany: Hmpfh!**

Derek: Nooo! It's…I….aaaargh!!

Meredith: (laughs an pushes him into the water)

Derek: That was…

Meredith: Oooooh…are you cold?!

Derek: (pulls her with him into the water)Not anymore…(holds her tightly)

**Bethany: That bitch! Slut! Whore!**

**Nancy: Haha!!!!!**

**Elaine: They look perfect!**

After rounds of pulling and pushing one another into the water, they finally got back to their little spot and relaxed in the sun.

Derek: Would you mind me applying sun screen on you? I wouldn't want you to get a sunburn!

Meredith: Why sure you can…

**Bethany: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!**

Too soon it was time to leave and they went to the club just like Meredith had planned…

Meredith: Welcome to Club Twenty Two!

Derek: Awesome! I've never been in here! This place is awesome!

Meredith: You've been in Seattle your whole life and you've never been in Club 22?!

Derek: Well, I've lived here my whole life but I've never met you!

Meredith: True, so true…

Derek: So, what kind of music do you like?

Meredith: (mumbles) Theclash…

Derek: Oh…

Meredith: Oh, I love this song! Do you wanna dance?!

Derek: Well, uhm…I don't dance in public actually…

Meredith: Come on! Just shake your ass! (pulls him with her to the dance floor)

**Bethany: Is he DANCING?! In PUBLIC?!?!**

**Elaine: Good lord: YES, BETHANY!!! DON'T YOU SEE?!**

**Nancy: Ooooh…looks where his hands are…and his eyes…**

**Charlie: THAT is MY son!**

They danced through the night, always dancing together. His hands always around her slim waste and eyes locked with hers. But the night went on and soon it was midnight.

Meredith: So, I'm afraid I have to get you home…

Derek: That sounds weird. You have to get me home. Usually the guy brings the girl home…

Meredith: Well…I had a great time…

Derek: Yeah, me too…

They arrived in front of Derek's house, still holding their hands and eyes lost in each others…

Meredith: Soo…Goodnight, Derek.

Derek: Goodnight, Meredith. (she begins to walk off)Wait!

Meredith: (turns around)Yeah?

Derek: I…I really enjoyed our date. I had a lot of fun and…It's just…

Meredith: It's just what? You have a girlfriend? (sighs)

Derek: No! Honestly, I didn't think about her at all…

**Nancy: There! IN YOUR FACE!**

**Bethany: Oh, she's going to…(runs off)**

**Elaine: Bye, Bye!**

Meredith: So?

Derek: Would you be offended if I'd kiss you now?

Meredith: Could I ever?

They slowly inched closer, both not breathing anymore their lips mere millimetres apart when suddenly the front door burst open…


	6. The Choice

**Final update!**

_They slowly inched closer, both not breathing anymore their lips mere millimetres apart when suddenly the front door burst open…_

They both looked up in shock to see Bethany running out of the house like a maniac.

Bethany: DEREEEEEK!!! What the HELL are you doing?!

Derek: Uhm… I was going to kiss Meredith until you just interrupted our moment?

Bethany: WHAT?! You can't do that!

Derek: Why not, it's a date!

Meredith: Afraid of a little competition?

Bethany: You little SLUT! AAARGH!!!

Meredith: I'm sorry, Derek. I think I better go so you and Bethany can sort things out…or not. This is just way too sick. So…see you tomorrow for your…choice. Goodbye. (starts to walk off)

Bethany: Yeah! You go! You…

Derek: Wait! (pulls her back and kisses her deeply)

Bethany: (wide eyes)…

Derek: (pulls back breathlessly) Did you feel it?

Bethany: What? Your vomit coming up from the kiss??? Derek, I can't believe you just…

Meredith: (whispers)The electricity? Yes… I…I really gotta go. See you tomorrow! (kisses him on his cheek and leaves)

_Plus point for best kiss ever._

Derek: Bye…

Bethany: DEREK!

Derek: WHAT BETH?! WHAT IS YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM NOW?!

Bethany: You can NOT break up with me!

Derek: (smirks) Who says I've already made my choice? You're gonna see it tomorrow. Goodnight, Beth.

Bethany: What do you mean: "Goodnight?!" I'm not staying?

Derek: (pretends to think) Hm…No! I'm gonna think about everything…(mumbles)and dream of Meredith…

* * *

**"The big day…"**

Nancy: He's so gonna choose Meredith.

Elaine: Oh yeah!

Charlie: No doubt. Although I feel a bit sorry for Lexie…

Elaine: Don't be. Just be happy for Derek and Meredith!

Nancy: (teasing Bethany) Imagine that: Meredith and Derek walking along the beach, feeding each other with that weird pizza,… we should call them MerDer! It fits perfectly!

Bethany: (snorts) MerDer! What a joke! Our names fit perfectly!

Charlie: Oh really?

Bethany: DerThany. DerBeth. BethRek.

Elaine: Eeew! Stop! It sound HORRIBLE!

Derek: (enters the room) Hey guys!

Nancy: Hey bro!

Derek: Where's Meredith?...and Lexie of course!

Meredith: (enters the room) We're here!

Lexie: Hi! (Both sit next to Bethany, Bethany between them)

Bethany: Ugh! Sluts! I'm so going to win.

Meredith: We'll see…

Derek: Ladies…

Bethany: Yes Derek?

Derek: (ignores Bethany) I really enjoyed our date. But now I'm going to have to choose one of you.

Bethany: And what about me, Derek?

Nancy: Oh just SHUT UP!

Derek: Lexie… I'm very sorry but you're out.

Lexie: Pheeew…(sighs in relief)

Derek: (confused) Excuse me?

Lexie: I mean…it's okay.

Bethany: Ha HA, bitch! OUT!

Nancy: My freaking GOD! Just SHUT the HELL UP!

Derek: Bethany…

Bethany: Yes darling?

Derek: We've been together for almost 3 months now…

Bethany: Yes…

Derek: 3 weird, sick, crazy months…

Bethany: Yes…

Derek: 3 months of my life I'm never going to forget…

Bethany: Oh, Derek! You're so sweet!

Derek: Wait! I didn't mean it that way. What I meant was… "I'm never going to forget those 3 months because they've been the most horrible in my life. I'm never going to find out how I survived these with you!"

Nancy: Ouch!

Charlie: You go, son!

Bethany: WHAT?!

Derek: Meredith?

Meredith: Yes?

Derek: (smiles crookedly) Would you like to go out with me? Again? (extends hand)

Bethany: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meredith: (takes his hand and smiles) I'd love to.

Derek: (pulls her in for a kiss)

Bethany: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (runs out of the house)

Nancy: I'd say: Mission completed, guys! (stretches her hand)

Elaine& Charlie: (high five) Yes!

Derek: (pulls away and smiles) And the electricity doesn't fade.

Meredith: (smiles back) It doesn't.

* * *

**In front of the TV at the café, where everything began…**

Addison: Aaaaaaw! Look at them! They look SO cute together!

Izzie: They're so in love! Who would've thought that?!

Cristina: Yeah yeah, whatever…

Waiter: Whatever?! I TOLD you! I told you she might meet her true love, the love of their lives, their soul mates…

Addison: He did…

Waiter: I did, didn't I?

Cristina: Oh come on, seriously? How do you know they'll be together forever?! You don't know they're soul mates!

Waiter: Maybe I don't, but we can always dream. Right?

* * *

**Sooo that was it! I'm so sorry guys! I didn't notice I hadn't finished updating this already written story until kateizkool added it to her story alert (thanks gurl3) so I had to check it out...**

**Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoyed a little different story and see you around! Why not read my latest story "Shooting Star"?^^**

**Love, Lexie**


End file.
